O melhor namorado do mundo
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: 'E por isso guardo esse diálogo para a posterioridade, quando me perguntar, porque diabos, estou namorando James Potter, esse fanfarrão que aparentemente não vale um tostão.'


**O MELHORO NAMORADO DO MUNDO. **

_- Pequenos e grandes motivos que me fazem amar James Potter._

_Por Lily Evans_

_Estudante de Magia e feitiçaria em Hogwarts 7. ano_

_.23 de outubro de 1976 _

_ Odeio aquela vadia. Vaca. Bandida! – foi à primeira coisa que disse a James pela manhã.

Ele me olhou meio de lado, como se esperasse uma dica do que fazer, como agir. Eu só fiquei ali, brava demais para qualquer coisa.

_ Hum... E quem é a vadia?

Apertei os olhos, estava angustiada e queria chorar, mas ela não merecia.

_ A vadia da minha colega de quarto. Odeio-a, odeio-a, odeio-a. Tomara que... tomara que ela encontre uma pessoa bem desagradável e que ela tenha um péssimo dia.

James riu.

_ Não ria – grunhi.

_ Como posso não rir? Se eu odeio uma pessoa eu jogo uma azaração nela, ou algo tão ruim quanto. Mas você só... Deseja que ela tenha um dia ruim? Que tipo de pessoa diz isso?

_Não seja um babaca, porque ela é uma piranha não significa que eu tenha que ser também. E, além do mais, se algo realmente acontecesse eu ficaria culpada. E eu não quero viver o resto da minha vida culpada por desejar o mal para alguém. Não vale a pena.

Ele pensou um pouco.

_ De alguma forma você tem razão. Mas acho que você deveria falar para ela como se sente.

_Eu...

_ Bom dia Lily.

Sorri.

_ Bom dia Acise.

Ela passou com seus longos e horrorosos cabelos. Metida. Falsa. Bruxa maligna! Cruel e sem coração. Chutadora de gatinho. Baranga. Baranga. Baranga.

_ Odeio essa vadia.

_ Lily, se você a odeia porque sorriu tão... Verdadeiramente?

_ Acontece que me sinto mal em fazer as pessoas sentirem-se mal. Acho que sou uma carente patológica ou alguma merda do tipo. Eu simplesmente não me perdoaria se alguém me achasse uma vadia. Mesmo pensando que provavelmente ela me acha uma. Afinal, ela é... Simplesmente intragável e desagradável. Ah James, como eu a odeio.

_ bem, bem, então o que posso fazer?

Sorri. Dessa vez, eu queria sorrir.

_ Seja um bom namorado e me ouça falar o quanto ela é horrível e intragável.

_ Sim, - ele disse em um sorriso. – E feia.

Sorri.

_ sim. Muito. E o pior, se acha a rainha da cocada preta.

James franziu o cenho.

_ O que é cocada preta?

Revirei os olhos.

_ Não importa. Ela acha que é a ultima coca em todo o maldito deserto.

James afirmou.

_ Quem ela pensa que é? Toda chata e fazendo minha linda namorada ficar irritada? Que vadia mal amada.

Sorri e suspirei.

_ Uma mocréia!

Ele riu.

_ E aquele narigão? Eu acho que ela foi uma das responsáveis por afundar o titanic.

Morri de rir.

_ Oh deus, e eu achando que era puro despeito. Ela realmente é feia? Digo, ela é bem mais magra e a pele dela é tão... branca e os olhos tão grandes e...

_Ela é a maior baranga. Ela não tem um cabelo bonito como o seu. Nem olhos tão brilhantes e verdadeiros. Ela não se importa em magoar as pessoas. Ela é desagradável e só se importa com ela mesma. Ela parece uma vara de pescar, longa e fina, acho que a comida deve ser amarga demais em sua língua ferina. Os olhos dela são esbugalhados, principalmente porque ela não vê as coisas boas no mundo, nem as pessoas. E ela é horrível para mim, principalmente, porque ela é horrível para você. E mesmo que ela fosse escolhida como a garota mais linda do mundo, para mim, ela ainda seria a mais feia. Simplesmente porque ela não é você. E porque você, nesse momento, a odeia.

_ O que você quer dizer com ''nesse momento''?

_ Quero dizer que você é muito bobinha para odiá-la até depois do jantar. Porque essa simplesmente não é você. Você não odeia as pessoas. Você é fofa e boazinha demais para isso.

_ Você é o melhor namorado do mundo.

_ Eu sei.

_ Você acha que eu sou uma boba por não consegui dizer a ela tudo o que sinto.

Ele analisou a situação por um momento.

_ Sinceramente, acho que você deveria dizer, ficar com isso preso não faz bem. Mas por outro lado, você não se sente bem ferindo as pessoas, e isso é uma das coisas que eu amo em você. Você é linda e especial assim, desse jeitinho Lily de ser.

_ Obrigada.

Ele riu.

_ Lily, se você não consegue deixar ninguém triste, porque era tão má comigo.

Corei.

_ Eu... Eu acho que me sentia muito próxima a você. Acho que de alguma maneira eu sabia que eu nunca iria te perder. Isso pode parecer infantil e um pouco maluco. Mas era assim que eu me sentia. Desculpe-me James, por todas as vezes que fui uma pessoa horrível para você. Fico feliz por você não ter desistido de mim.

Ele me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

_ Eu também.

_ Você é o melhor namorado do mundo.

_O melhor para a melhor. Parece uma troca justa.

Sorri, era assim que eu me sentia com James. Era por isso que eu gostava tanto de ficar perto dele, porque mesmo quando ele era um babaca, ele ainda era melhor do que a maioria das pessoas, e quando eu era a babaca, ele simplesmente me beijava e me dizia que eu era a melhor namorada do mundo. Acho que essa é a vantagem de ter um grande amor. Poder compartilhar o pequeno momento, mesmo quando você não é uma pessoa muito legal.

_E por isso guardo esse diálogo para a posterioridade, quando me perguntar, porque diabos, estou namorando James Potter, esse fanfarrão que aparentemente não vale um tostão. Desejo me lembrar desse exato e comum dia, aonde James foi mais do qualquer amigo. Simplesmente ali, me apoiando, para o melhor e para o pior. Sendo o que ninguém mais pode ser. Omelhor namorado do mundo._


End file.
